


XXXmas

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Trois [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Carm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby making, Beta!Milla, Carm and Milla are not related, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!PCarmilla, Impregnation, Knotting, Milla is not an alternate universe version of Carm, Omega!Laura, holiday smut, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Laura and Milla have an interesting gift for Carm on Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at, like, 6 AM on Christmas Eve. 
> 
> XXXmas would not have been completed without help from the amazing whatevenisthisthingabout.tumblr.com so please feel free to thank her.

Carmilla slowly blinks her eyes three times before becoming aware of her surroundings. The alpha stretches languidly, the vertebrae in her back popping from the motions. She looks around the room after sitting up and scrunching her nose slightly at the empty and cold bed.

The smell of cocoa and something else pulls Carmilla's attention away from the empty bed. She makes her way through the short hallway and down the stairs, holding onto the rail in her groggy state. When the alpha reaches the living room she finds her mates lounging on the couch with soft smiles directed at her.

"Hey," Carm mumbles as she rubs the sleep from her eyes to see her lovers.

Laura sits pressed into Milla's side, cuddling and sipping one of the three mugs of fresh cocoa. The short haired beta waves Carm over to sit with them.

"Hey," Laura and Milla say back as Carm steps close enough to run her fingers through Milla's hair.

"When did you cut your hair," Carm wonders in a sleepy tone.

"Laura cut it this morning after the neighbors thought I was your sister again," Milla replies, frowning.

"I did but I don't think it will help much," Laura says with a shrug, "Oh, I made latkes for us."

"Cupcake, I appreciate the latkes but you know you didn't have to make them," the alpha thanks as she grabs one of the fried potato cakes, "I don't celebrate Hanukkah."

Carm leans down to give Laura a thankful kiss on the temple before standing back up. She bites into the latke, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"Have you two eaten yet," Carm questions after chewing, "I can make breakfast if you haven't, I think we still have bacon in the fridge."

Milla pops to her feet, causing Laura to groan as she loses Milla's warmth.

"We do still have bacon," The beta says while looking at Laura accusingly, "I hid it though because someone would eat it all on her own."

"Hey," Laura protests, "I have some self-control!"

"Sure ya do Cutie, tell that to those cookies we got from Bookworm's parents that you demolished." 

Carm and Milla smirk playfully at Laura's indignant huff as the three of them move into the kitchen of their home. Milla retrieves the bacon and eggs while Carm grabs a clean frying pan from the cupboard before starting the stove. Laura jumps to sit on the counter just out of reach of hot oils jumping from the soon to be hot pan.

Milla hands Carm the package of bacon, earning a thankful kiss on the cheek. The alpha drops the bacon into the pan one slice at a time while Milla begins to prepare the eggs in a bowl. Laura swings her legs as she watches her mates with a contented look on her face.

Laura observes as the other two women banter playfully while they cook breakfast. The omega hops down from her perch when the bacon is almost done and wraps her arms around Carm's waist. Laura starts to pepper the back of her mate's neck with soft kisses.

"Babe, if you keep doing that I'm gonna burn the bacon," Carm chuckles as Laura's lips tickle her neck.

"Fine," Laura groans, biting Carm's neck playfully before pulling away to wrap her arms around Milla.

"Hey," The dark haired beta says after she turns her head to give the blonde omega a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi," Laura responds with a smile, "So the eggs are ready to be scrambled?"

"Mhmm," Milla hums before bumping her nose against Laura's and kissing her.

Carm pulls a plate from a cupboard and dumps the finished bacon onto it. She steps away from the stove and motions for Milla to start cooking the eggs.

"All done, now it's your turn."

Milla moves into place with a nod, causing Laura to let go. She pours the mixture of eggs and milk into the still scalding hot pan. Laura steals a slice of bacon from the plate and burns her tongue a little when she finds that the food was still too hot to eat.

"Ow, my tongue," Laura mumbles as a cute pout cross her face.

"It's fresh out of the pan Cutie, of course it's hot," Carm giggles before leaning in to give the sad looking omega a loving kiss on the lips.

"Shut up," Laura says before putting her bacon down and nuzzling into Carm's neck.

"You really want to cuddle today, huh?"

"You should have seen her before you came downstairs, I wasn't allowed to move from the couch."

Laura hides her face in Carm's neck as Milla scrambles the eggs, listening to her mates talk. Carm runs her fingers through Laura's hair as she banters back and forth with Milla about nothing in particular. When Milla is nearly done with the eggs Carm lifts Laura onto the counter and grabs plates and silverware before moving to set the table.

The trio take their seats at the table and dish up food for themselves. They make quick work of all the food, washing it all down with the cocoa Laura made earlier. Laura wiggles excitedly on the couch as she waits for the other two to return from putting the dishes away.

"Finally, time for presents," Laura exclaims as she bounces towards the tree after Carm and Milla sit down.

Laura returns six presents balanced precariously on top of each other. The blonde omega plops down onto the couch and Milla reaches forward to stop the presents from tumbling over.

"Whoa there," Milla worries, "I'm pretty sure at least one of these packages has something fragile in it."

"If you two would just hurry up so we could open presents then I wouldn't have six badly stacked boxes in my hands."

"You didn't have to pick up six presents at once you dork," Carm teases from her spot on the couch with her feet on the coffee table.

"Oh hush you," Laura shoots back as she grabs the last three gifts from under the tree, "and get your feet down from there."

Laura pushes the alpha's feet off the table, quickly replacing them with the last of the presents. She takes the empty spot between Carm and Milla before dropping three appropriately labelled packages into Carm's lap.

Carm groans as she sits up and grabs the present on top. She feels it carefully, attempting to figure out what the soft and floppy item could be.

"To Carm, From Your Cupcake," The alpha reads aloud with a soft smile, "Thanks Cutie."

Carm searches for a loose flap of paper before tearing the packaging open to find a knit hat. She tosses the packaging aside, causing Laura to snatch the paper off the floor with a mock glare. As she flips the hat over in her hands a few times as she takes in the appearance of the soft maroon wool hat. Laura's excited shaking beside her draws her attention away.

"Is this why you've been knitting so much recently?"

"Yep, do you like it," Laura replies with a chirp.

"I love it, thank you," The alpha answers as she slips the hat onto her head, earning a kiss on the cheek from the omega.

"Now open mine," Milla cuts in, "I think you'll like it almost as much as that hat."

"You're both so impatient," Carm teases before pulling the heftier present closer, "Wow, this has some weight to it."

She slowly rips the paper off the present while her mates watch her. A curious look crosses her face when she see that it's an older book. Carm opens it and skims over a page before her eyes widen with surprise.

"This is a first edition of Camus' Notebooks 1935-1942," the alpha states dumbly.

"I know he's one of your favorites and your copy is falling apart so figured you could use a new one," Milla responds with a small shug, "Granted that copy isn't exactly n-."

Carm leans over and pulls Milla into a gentle, loving kiss. The kiss quickly becomes heated and approaches R rated territory before Milla puts her hand on Carm's chest and breaks the kiss by pushing the alpha away.

"This is a first edition, I love it."

"And I love you," Milla says with a smile.

"Alright Carm, you have one more present left," Laura urges after she nudges said girl's shoulder.

"Alright, alright- Calm down," The alpha chuckles as she sets the book down on the coffee table, "I'm opening it but I'm not sure how the two of you together can beat what you separately got for me."

"Stop stalling," Laura and Milla complain in unison.

Carm begins to peel the wrapping paper from the present, finding a large ornately decorated box. She tilts her head to the side in confusion as she feels around the box's sides for a way to open it.

"What the frilly H- Oh," She trails off as she finds the box filled with gorgeously crafted red and white chess pieces.

Carm carefully lifts the red queen out of the box, rolling it between her fingers as she inspects it.

"They're made of camel bone," Laura says softly, "Carved and dyed by hand."

"We thought it'd go nicely with the board Mattie got you for your birthday last year," Milla adds, "We know you've been upset with how busy her work schedule is so we talked to her about getting you some pieces for the board the next time she's here."

"Mattie told me to tell you she'll have a bone to pick with you if we got this set."

Milla groans and slaps her face while Carm sends an unimpressed glance in Laura's direction. Laura shrugs and mutters about how clever Mattie's pun was.

"Maybe it's time to move on and have one of you open your presents," Carm suggests.

"Ooh- Milla, you go next!" Laura bounces excitedly as she moves Milla's presents closer to her.

The beta grabs the package with a familiar lumpiness to it from the top, sharing a knowing smile with Carm as she settles. Milla carefully pops the tape loose and unfolds the paper to reveal another knit hat. She smiles fondly as she inspects the hat, first noticing that hers is green in contrast to Carm's maroon hat and finding her name carefully stitched into the inside.

"Thank you Laura," Milla says as she pulls the hat onto her head.

A beaming smile splits across Laura's face as she looks back and forth between her mates wearing the hats she made for them. She wiggles happily and pulls them in for a hug. They happily return the hug before Laura breaks them apart and gestures for Milla to continue.

"Okay, now I have a box from Carm," Milla observes when she pulls said box into her lap, "Has some weight to it but not much."

She peels the paper away to find a box labeled Corvae Vineyard. She grins as she lifts the lid of the box and sees a small sample bottle of wine next to a beautifully designed card.

"Carm- Oh my god, you got me a voucher for a tour of the vineyard," Milla questions when she reads the card, "Holy crap- this sample is exclusive to people who buy tour vouchers!"

"We have got to try this," Milla exclaims as she jumps up to grab some glasses from the kitchen.

"We," Carm calls with a confused tone, "But I bought it for you."

"I know," Milla calls from the kitchen, "And I'm choosing to share this bottle with both of my mates since there's just enough in that sample for all three of us to have a small glass."

The beta returns as she finishes speaking, handing both of the other two a glass before making herself comfortable on the couch again. Milla pops the cork from the bottle and pours them all their shares.

"Oh," Laura moans after taking a sip, "That's good."

Carm and Milla hum in agreement, Milla giving Carm a quick thankful peck on the lips.

"This is good, I'm going to have to buy a full bottle when I take that tour," Milla mentions after setting her glass down and pulling her last present into her lap.

Laura and Carm watch as Milla unwraps the box. Their mate gasps when she sees Corvae Vineyard '68 seared into the wood. Milla's jaw falls open after she lifts the lid to find a vintage bottle of Corvae wine framed by magenta colored paper filler to keep the bottle in place.

"This- This is the '68- THE '68," Milla breathes, "This is considered the best of the Corvae collection!"

The beta ever so carefully lifts the bottle from the box and stands it on the table.

"How in the world did you guys get one of these for me?"

"Oh, y'know, we have our sources," Laura answers with a smug grin.

"By 'sources' she means Mattie likes you and helped us track down a bottle," Carm interjects.

"Carm, I was trying to be mysterious!" the omega throws a wad of paper at her mate.

"Thank you, both of you, so much for this but I think it's now someone else's turn to open her presents."

Carm nods at Milla in agreement before sliding Laura's gifts closer to the omega.

"Hmm- Which one should I open first," Laura hums to herself, poking her presents curiously.

"Open Carm's," Milla suggests, "You'll be in for a sweet surprise."

Laura narrows her eyes as she tries to find meaning in Milla's words. Carm frowns slightly in the beta's direction while Laura continues to glance between them. Milla smiles cheekily, causing the blonde to shrug and tear into the wrapping paper.

"Oh my gosh," the omega gasps when she sees her present.

"I knew you'd like that," Carm says with a soft smile.

"Amazing!" Laura shakes her head excitedly as she hugs the gift box of gourmet cocoa to her chest.

"I'm glad to hear I got you the right thing," Carm hums.

"And I'm happy I was able to share my pun without ruining the surprise," Milla adds.

Laura laughs and shakes her head, putting the fancy box of cocoa mixes down before pulling Milla's present into her lap. Milla shifts nervously in her spot as she waits for the other girl to open the present. Carm wraps her arm around Laura's waist and grabs Milla's hand reassuringly.

"This will be magical, I'm sure of it," Milla says to Carm as she relaxes at the alphas touch.

Carm grumbles to hide her amusement towards Milla's words and nudges Laura to open the present. Laura promptly rips the paper to reveal illustrated editions of the first two books in the Harry Potter series.

"Milla," Laura squeals, "this is amazing- Thank you!"

"You're such a Harry Potter nerd that I'm surprised you didn't already have these," Milla laughs.

"I am definitely reading this to the ba- I mean, I'm definitely reading these before bed," Laura says awkwardly, "Yep, totally what I meant."

Carm's brow furrows with confusion and she stares at Laura for a moment, waiting for an explanation before giving up. Laura places Milla's gift on the table after kissing the beta on the cheek and grabbing her last gift.

"Alright Cupcake," Carm starts, "This is your last gift from Milla and myself, we hope you like it because we had to get Mattie's help."

"Y'know, I'm realizing all the group gifts should also be from Mattie since we all got her help with them," The beta muses.

"Then we'll just need to skype her later to say thank you," Laura suggests with a smile.

"I think she'd like that," the alpha hums as Milla nods in agreement, "now open your present."

Laura lets out an exaggerated huff before tearing the packaging open. Her eyes widen as takes in the sight in front of her. She lifts a box set of seasons two through four of Doctor Who, jaw falling open when she spots the lead actor's signature across the side.

"Turn it around," Milla whispers just loud enough for both women to hear.

"The companions too," Laura exclaims excitedly as she finds the other signatures, shaking with excitement.

"Yep, all those signatures are why we needed Mattie to help us," Carm chuckles, "Anyways- Now that all the presents are taken care of why don't the three of us have some of that cocoa and watch your favorite episodes."

"Actually-" Milla says, slowly trailing off.

"We got you one more present," Laura finishes.

"Wait- what," Carm interjects, "I thought we had a limit!"

"We did but this is something Laura and I both want too," Milla answers with a loving smile.

Laura nods eagerly before pushing herself off the couch. She moves to the closet with an excited bounce in her step.

"So you're just disguising a surprise gift for me as a gift for yourselves?" Carm watches the omega move, noticing how eager Laura is.

Milla shakes her head and laughs as the blonde returns with one final box. Laura hands the box to Carm after plopping herself on the opposite side of the alpha from Milla. The beta scoots closer to Carm after Laura hands the gift over.

"Go on," Laura urges impatiently, "Open it."

Carm grumbles playfully as she tears the tape off of the plain cardboard box. She pushes the flaps up and finds a plush of a black cat perched on top of some colorful cloth.

"Alright, as much as I appreciate it, why did you get it for me," The alpha asks, "I don't intend to start collecting these things so I'm missing the point."

"There's more in there Carm," Milla says after nudging her mate.

"Alright- Calm down, I'm looking," Carm huffs as she pulls one of the colorful cloths from the box, "Cupcake, Milla and I are both too small to wear this hat."

"Carm," Milla says, holding back laughter while attempting to sound stern.

Laura playfully glares at her mates, causing Carm to shrug and further rummage through the box. The alpha pulls a small onesie from the box and holds it up to reveal the words 'My mommies love me' emblazoned across the front.

"What the frilly Hell is this," Carm asks with a shaky voice.

"If you look at everything in the box you'll find the answer to your question."

Carm glaces at Laura before nodding and lifting the other multicolored cloth out of the box. She unfolds it to find that it is another baby onesie with a stylized 'I SIREiously love my mommy' patterned onto it. A look of confusion washes over Carm's face as she stares at the clothing. The alpha chuckles at the pun and sets it down on top of the first onesie.

Laura and Milla watch with nervous anticipation as Carm picks up the next two items, a pair of bibs. Milla bites her lips and Laura wrings her hands before they relax at the sound of Carm chuckling again.

"'I chews to save it for later,' Cute," Carm says after setting one bib down with the onesies.

"Seriously," Carm sighs, "What is all this stuff about? None of us are into age play and those bibs are far too small to use if we were."

"Carm for the love of Hufflepuff just finish looking at your whole present and stop asking questions so you can fuck me already," Laura growls, "My heat is starting and I'm so frustrated!"

"I'm going to do you a favor and just tell you that this present is our way of telling you we're ready to start a family," Milla informs the alpha, "There are a couple of books at the bottom of the box about baby names and important stuff you'll need to know to take care of us- Or just take care of Laura if you don't want- Yeah, so, baby?"

"Both of you," Carm asks with a loving smile, "Are you sure Millie?"

"I am if you are." Milla places her hand on Carm's and squeezes softly.

"We're ready for this, we talked and decided that we want to do this together," Laura responds before moving her hand to cover Milla's, "What do you say?"

"I say you're both my mates and I want nothing more than to sire children with the loves of my life."

"Good answer," Laura says with a smirk.

The omega gives Milla a nod and she move the box from Carm's lap. Laura moves her hand to the opening at the front of the alpha's boxers while the beta sets the box down away from the three lovers.

Carm grunts softly as Laura pulls her slowly hardening cock from her boxers. Laura looks Carm in the eye and bites her own lip when she begins to stroke the length. Milla turns to face the alpha before gently placing a hand on the alpha's shoulder and pushing her to relax against the couch's backrest. Carm sits back, letting out a low moan as her cock hardens under the omega's touch.

Milla shifts to sit on her knees before reaching out to rest her hand on Carm's knee and grasp the base of her lover's cock. The beta leans and pokes her tongue out to lick the swelling head as Laura continues to pump her hand up and down the shaft.

"Fuck," Carm husks out, her head tilting back and her eyes closing as a look of pleasure washes over her face.

Laura's smirk shifts to an eager grin once the alpha's cock reaches its full length. The omega moves her hand from the throbbing shaft to let Milla trail her tongue down the veins bulging from the side of the cock. As Milla continues to tease her lover Laura moves in to lick the clear bead of precum oozing from the slit at the tip of Carm's cock.

A long drawn out moan slips from Carm's lips as the alpha watches her mates lick and tease her. She slips her hand under Laura and Milla's pajama bottoms. Carm's fingers dance between the cleft of both women's asses until she feels their wet cores.

"Wow Cupcake," The alpha groans, "You ARE in heat, I can feel how wet you are."

Laura lets out a whimper as Carm slowly pushes two fingers into her. She instinctively pushes herself against the intruding digits before wrapping her lips around the swollen head of Carm's cock. Her tongue swirls around, skillfully teasing the alpha right back.

The beta moves her hand away from the base of her mate's cock when she feel the knot beginning to swell. Milla peppers feather light kisses down Carm's length and licks at the barely bulging sides as she feels two fingers slip through her folds.

Laura and Milla whine and pull their mouths away from Carm's cock when the alpha withdraws her fingers from them. The girls turn to glare at their mate but their mouths fall open as they watch Carm lift her shirt over her head. The omega and beta follow the alpha's example and soon they're all rid of their clothing.

"Milla," Carm says as she trails her eyes down Laura's body and stopping between the omega's legs, "I'm going to knot Laura first because her heat must be getting worse."

"Oh wow," the beta mutters after following Carm's gaze, "Yeah, do that."

"Fucking please- I need you inside me Carm," Laura groans loudly.

"Come here," Milla commands before laying back against the arm of the couch.

Laura climbs over Carm and moves to straddle Milla's hips. Carm hops to her feet, positioning herself behind the omega with one foot on the floor for leverage.

"Alright Cutie, here we go," Carm hums to Laura's as she grips her cock and brushes the head against the omega's entrance.

"Ple-ease," Laura whines as Milla nips and bites at her pulse point.

Milla moves her hands up the blonde's sides slowly. She cups Laura's breasts in her palms, playing with the hardening peaks. Carm pushes her hips forward and eases the head of her cock into Laura's tight entrance. The alpha begins to thrust into her mate with shallow movements to let Laura adjust to her girth.

"Fuck- Fuckfuck," The omega hisses as her fingertips dig into Milla's scalp.

"You're doing so well- You're a good girl aren't you," Milla whispers soothingly into Laura's ear, "Such a good girl."

"God, Laura- You feel amazing around me," Carm says with a low rumbling moan before pushing deeper into her lover, "You feel ready and I can't wait to bury my knot inside you."

Milla slips a hand down between Laura's legs and begins to rub her mate's clit in circular motions. The alpha pumps her hips faster, building to a steady pace after moving to grip the arm of the couch and kisses the nape of Laura's neck. The blonde whimpers and shudders when her mates bite either side of her neck forcefully, marking her.

"Harder- God please, harder," Laura pleads desperately for Carm to fuck her harder, to feel herself stretch around her alpha's cock.

Carm grunts when she feels her swollen knot pressing against Laura with each thrust, stopping her from hilting inside her mate. She pounds into the omega's cunt but focuses on keeping control of herself until Laura is ready to take her. Milla moves her fingers in tight circles as she rubs Laura's clit, periodically pressing against the bundle of nerves to drive her mate crazy. Her hand on the omega's breast lightly pinches Laura's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Laura's head falls to the beta's shoulder under her mates' teamwork. A loud whimper escapes her lips as her walls flutter around the alpha's thick length and the warmth building in her core bursts, causing fireworks behind the omega's eyelids.

"There ya go Laur," Milla whispers as Laura shudders and shakes on top of her, "You're doing so good babe, so wet and ready."

Carm's hips snap forward at the feeling of Laura tightening around her. She thrusts harder and faster through the tightness with an animalistic frenzy until she feels the omega's ass flush with her hips. Laura's mouth falls open as her alpha's knot fills her completely, causing her to blackout for the briefest moment. The blonde comes out of her daze to the feeling of Carm's cum spurting inside her in heavy streams.

"Oh my god," Laura gasps, "Fuckfuckfuckfuck- Please!"

"Fuck, babe- You're doing so good taking my knot," Carm groans as she begins to roll her hips against Laura's ass, causing her mate to tighten and draw more cum from her.

The blonde omega slowly gets her breathing under control while continuing to grind against Carm. She moans with each burst of cum that fills her and clenches at the warmth it brings.

"Milla," Carm says in an authoritative voice as she pulls Laura flush to her chest, "Sit on the arm of the couch so Laura can taste you and make sure you'll be ready when it's your turn for my knot."

"Yes ma'am," Milla says with a quick nod, eager to be touched by her mates after watching them.

The beta pushes herself up onto the couch's arm as instructed. Milla spreads her legs before Carm lowers Laura back down to her hands and knees. The knotted mates shuffle forward, settling Laura inches from Milla's dripping core. Laura darts her tongue through the beta's folds as Carm to rock against her. Milla threads her fingers through Laura's hair and lets out a keening moan at how the blonde's tongue glides over her aching center.

"No- Why'd you stop," The beta whines when Laura unexpectedly pulls away.

"You taste so fucking good," Laura moans, grinding her ass against Carm.

"Goddamn it Laur-AH," Milla squeals when the omega cuts her complaint off.

The alpha raises her hand before bringing it down on Laura's ass for a harsh spank. The blonde jolts forward and she yelps with muffled surprise as she keeps her mouth planted on the beta's entrance. Carm jerks her hips back an inch, her knot pulling Laura with her and earning another surprised yelp.

"Be nice to Millie."

"Carm- Laura," Milla gasps as her grip on Laura's hair tightens when she feels a finger pushing into her.

Carm groans loudly when she feels Laura tighten and squeeze around her knot, coaxing heavier bursts of cum out of her. Milla whimpers as she cums and a gush of fluid coats Laura's chin, her core releasing its grip on Laura's finger. Laura shudders as she falls into another climax between her mates, the alpha continuing to fill her cunt with hot cum as the beta tugs sharply on her hair.

 

After thirty minutes Carm's knot empties enough so that she can painlessly pull out of Laura. A flood of mixed fluids flows from the omega, both girls spent after Laura climaxed two more times while tied together. Milla lays next to her mates, equally satisfied but still yearning to have her turn with the alpha's knot.

 

"Hey," Milla whispers as she wraps her fingers around Carm's sticky cock, "It's my turn now."

Carm moans as her slowly softening length hardens under her beta mate's touch. She nods for Milla to climb into her lap after sitting up further. Laura bites her lip and moves to watch her mates with darkening eyes.

"Come closer, Liebling," The alpha says with an inviting grin.

Milla smiles at the alpha and slowly straddles her mate, her wet core rubbing against Carm’s hardening cock as she moves back and forth.

“Fuck- You feel so good, I need you inside me.” the short haired brunette shivers while gliding her wet folds along the underside of her lover's throbbing shaft.

Carm lifts Milla’s hips slightly as the beta moves to align her head against her entrance. The alpha begins to pull Milla down, groaning at the sensation of warmth slowly enveloping her length.

“You feel so good,” Carm groans as her head falls forward on Milla’s shoulder, nipping at the skin under her lips and biting down as Milla begins to ride her.

Laura watches as Milla speeds up her pace, riding Carm with fervor, and finds herself getting turned on once again. She quickly moves to join her lovers, straddling Carm’s strong thigh that’s tensing with each of Milla’s movements. 

Milla groans as she feels Laura’s breasts press against her back and her lips quickly finding the back of her neck and shoulderblades.

“You- Are- So- Fucking- Hot,” Laura mumbles between soft kisses as she grinds against Carm’s thigh, her hands finding purchase on Milla’s moving hips.

Milla is overwhelmed by her mates' cooperation. Carm thrusts with her and Laura’s hands seem to be everywhere, touching every available inch of skin before settling on her breasts. She groans as Laura pinches and rolls her nipples between her fingers.

Carm watches as Laura fondles Milla’s breasts before moving back to make room for Laura. Laura’s right hand scratches down the beta’s quivering stomach lightly before settling on her clit. Carm groans at the feeling of Milla clenching around her at the additional sensation.

"You need to bite her Carm," Laura says as she nips at Milla's shoulder and locks eyes with the alpha, "You know Millie likes it when you claim her."

"Mm-Fuck, I think you're right," Carm moans when Milla tightens around her, "She's clenching up at the thought."

Milla whimpers as she slides herself up and down Carm's cock, pausing at the top of the new knot waiting just for her. The alpha leans forward and peppers kisses across her mates chest. Laura rubs her core harder against Carm's thigh in time with Milla's movements.

Carm continues to praise Milla's chest with her lips and occasionally tugging on her hardened peaks before settling her lips atop Milla's heart. Carm marks her mate's breast with her teeth, claiming the beta as hers. Laura sinks her teeth into the nape of the beta's neck before moving her left hand to Milla's hip. The beta's mates lower her onto the alpha's knot with a firm grip on her hips.

Milla rolls her hips, working Carm's knot into her. She's barely halfway down when she lets out a groan, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck- it's so big. You're so big." Milla clenches her eyes shut and claws at Carm's shoulders as she works the knot into her.

Letting Laura's lips ease the tension in her shoulders and her hands help guide her, Milla feels a sudden and complete fullness when the knot pops inside her. A rush of cum bursts from Carm's cock once Milla is settled at the base. The beta's head falls back onto Laura's shoulder and a shamelessly loud moan leaves her throat. The alpha groans and bites Milla's chest again as her mate's tightness drives her to jerk her hips with an animalistic need. Laura watches Milla grasp at Carm's hair and dig her nails into the alpha's back as she is bounced by their mate's powerful thrusts.

An intense warmth washes through Milla's body and her thoughts jumble. Her walls spasm around the alpha's cock, causing Carm to buck harder against her. Milla's mouth opens and closes as she tries and fails to speak. Laura presses her fingers firmly against Milla's clit before rubbing slow circles over the bundle of nerves.

"I- Oh gods," Milla trails off, stringing a random mix of incoherent sounds almost as if she's forgotten how to speak.

"Getting tongue tied," Laura questions before losing herself in the sensation of Carm's thigh rubbing against her clit.

The omega follows her mates' pace and grinds mercilessly against the alpha's leg. Her entire body shakes and she bites down hard on Milla's shoulder as she cums, a mixture of Carm's and her own juices coating her inner thighs and Carm's thigh.

"You both look so gorgeous," Carm moans reverently before a cheeky grin takes over, "coming so beautifully for me."

Milla stares down at the alpha as she catches her breath, coming down from her climax. She focuses her energy on clenching her core around her mate's thick knot. The alpha groans loudly at Milla constricts around her throbbing length.

"You were saying," Milla says between heavy breaths.

Carm growls and jerks her hips up causing the omega to fall onto her. Laura leans down to gently kiss Milla's back, focusing on the marks she made on the beta earlier. Milla grinds into the alpha's hips with an instinctive greed as Laura's fingers dance from the side of her hip to her shoulder. The omega's fingers glide down the beta's back to her shapely ass, squeezing gently before pulling away. Laura coats her slender digits generously with the mixture of fluids leaking from her cunt and pushes them gently into the tight ring of Milla's ass, starting with one finger before adding another.

"Oh f-fucking," Milla whimpers at feeling her mates in both holes.

"We're staying like this until you squeeze every last drop of cum out of Carm's knot," Laura whispers into Milla's ear as she steadily pumps in and out of the beta's clenching ass.

The omega increases the force she applies when rubbing her mate's clit, gently biting Milla's ear and whispering words of encouragement before slowly spreading the fingers buried in Milla's ass. Milla tightens around both her mates as another orgasm flows through her shuddering and trembling body. Carm moans softly, rolling her hips as she enjoys the feeling of Milla squeezing her shaft tighter.

 

After some time Carm's knot finally goes down and she's able to pull out of a very sated Milla, who's forehead is resting against her shoulder trying to calm her breathing and whining at the sensation of her mates pulling out.

 

Laura runs her hand through Milla's hair softly as she moves to cuddle into Carm's side, wiping her fingers on a tissue along the way.

"You alright Millie," The blonde asks.

"Yeah," Milla replies contented and tired sigh, "That just took a lot out of me."

The beta settles on Carm's stomach, clenching slightly when she feels some of the alpha's cum ooze from her entrance.

"I think it'd be more accurate to say I put a lot in you," Carm chuckles softly at the feeling of the warm fluids leaking onto her.

"That was awful," Laura groans before nuzzling the beta's shoulder.

Milla agrees with a small shake of her head as she quietly zones out. Carm lovingly rubs Milla's back with light touches from her fingertips. Laura enjoys a few more minutes of bliss with her girls before softly kissing Carm's shoulder and playfully hitting Milla's ass as she gets up.

"As comfy as this is, we have a nice queen sized bed upstairs so how about I make us some of my brand new cocoa and I'll meet you there," Laura suggest cheerfully before bounding into the kitchen with her new gift.

Carm laughs at Laura's enthusiasm before wrapping her arms around Milla and lifting her sleepy mate as she stands. Milla nuzzles Carm's shoulder, a half hearted whine sounding from her throat at being moved. The alpha carries the beta up to the bedroom and gets them both comfortable under the covers. Soon after Laura arrives holding a tray of fresh hot cocoa complete with homemade marshmallows.

"Traditional for Millie, Mocha for Carm, and Spicy Aztec for me," Laura says as she hands the mugs out before settling into the bed beside Carm.

"Mmm- this is good," Milla hums happily after taking a sip.

Laura smiles as Carm wraps an arm around her waist. The omega takes a small sip to test the temperature of her cocoa, her eyes widening at the taste.

"Holy Hufflepuff this stuff is delicious," Laura exclaims, "Where did you find these flavors?"

"I found the gift box at-"

"Oh shit, you guys got me that bottle of wine and Carm got me those vouchers for the vineyard tour," Milla worries, "Won't the tickets go to waste now?"

"Milla, it was a platinum tour package, they have you call to schedule your tour and the vouchers are valid for several years," Carm explains before giving the slightly panicked beta a quick kiss, "There's no need to worry."

Milla sighs with relief and Carm answers Laura's question before the three mates finish their hot chocolate and set their empty mugs on the tray. The women cuddle together and spend the rest of the day in and out of sleep, holding each other and whispering words of love whenever they find themselves awake. Carm, Laura, and Milla couldn't be happier with the promise of a family on the horizon and their love as strong as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional thanks to heyjenocide for helping me plan a few things in this.


End file.
